I See You
by IliveforKendrick
Summary: One-shot. Chloe graduated and moved away, but Beca is caught up on her. The thought that Chloe is gone is eating away at her. She is alone and hurt, and all she wants is Chloe.
**Okay, so this is a one-shot inspired by "I See You" by Luke Bryan (you should definantly check it out). Its my first one-shot so it's probably not that good, but whatever. I kind of like it :-)**

 _Roll in the bar, me and my crew_

 _Their little plan to get me over you_

 _They hookin' me up, yeah_

 _Buyin' me drinks, with a thousand girls_

 _Theres just one thing_

Three Months.

Beca was 3 months into her second year of Barden, and she was miserable.

She was currently sitting in the corner of a bar, sipping her 3rd beer. Her friends had offered her a round of shots, but she refused. She felt shitty, but she knew that she couldn't just drink her problems away. She also knew that this was all just to try to cheer her up. But how could she be happy.

Chloe was gone.

She was away, at some job in Maine. Probably with a boyfriend. Probably doing just fine.

And here was Beca. Depressed, alone, and wondering what their relationship could have been. _God damn age differences._ She wished that Chloe didn't have to graduate, that she could have just stayed.

 _I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything_

 _No, I can't close my eyes without you in my dreams_

 _You won't leave me alone, even though I know you're gone_

 _I look around for someone new_

 _But I see you_

Beca had tried to start relationships with other people to try to take her mind off Chloe. It never worked. She was always thinking about Chloe, it ate away at her every second of every day. She had trouble paying attention in class and at Bellas rehearsals. She was pretty sure that the Bellas were going to lose Regionals because of her. That made her feel great. She looked around the bar. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Her friends were dancing to the music of some cover band. She saw Amy and Cynthia Rose having some sort of drinking competion with a few frat boys. This probably would have been a great party if she wasn't thinking about how Chloe left. She saw little bits of Chloe in everyone. She was her in anybody with the same bubbly and kind personality. She saw her in people with the same piercing blue eyes. She saw her in people with the same blinding smile. She thought of her when she heard a particular song, when she saw someone with the same car as her. She was everywhere, but she was also nowhere. She was gone.

 _Jumpin' up there with the band_

 _Takin' me by the hand_

 _Hey boy, come dance with me_

 _Stuck like a melody_

 _In my head_

 _In the bed of my truck_

 _By the light of the midnight moon_

 _Baby, I see you_

She hated herself for getting so hung up on someone, it was so unlike her. She usaully shut people out, and she ran away. Beca Mitchell never got attached, and then Chloe Beale came along and changed that.

 **The next day**

Beca's head was throbbing. She ended up drinking more than she thought she was going to, which lead to a terible hangover. She dreaded going to class like this. _God this is going to be a great day._

Everyday, Beca went to the same diner, at the same time, and ordered the same thing. She had since her first year. Her dorm was really close to a tiny diner on campus. She always went there for breakfast, and she always ordered pancakes and coffee. But this year it was pretty painful. Her and Chloe always went there together, and now it was lonely without her. The only reason that she kept going was because it was close, it was cheap, and the food was pretty good.

"Hey Beca, same as usual?"

"Yup" She forced a smile, but she she was in a lot of pain, metally and physically.

 _Don't know what you did_

 _But you done it good_

 _You don't know how bad, that I wish I could_

 _Delete you from my phone, find a girl and take her home_

 _But there's just one thing wrong_

"Um...Beca"

Beca froze. She thought she was going crazy. _Was that? It couldn't be?_

"Hi Becs"

Beca was at a lost for words. It was Chloe.

Then something snapped. Something inside Beca. Some sort of anger.

"What the hell Chloe?!" Beca wasn't worried about making a scene.

"Your just gonna stroll back into my life like nothing happened?! You left Chloe!"

Beca paused and then said a little weaker, "You left me"

Beca choked back a sob. She was on ther verge of tears. Chloe saw the hurt in her eyes and it broke her.

"Becs, can we go outside and talk about this?"

Beca nodded and went outside. When they got out there, she was the first to talk.

"You can't do this Chlo. You are gonna be gone soon, and then I'm gonna hurt again"

"But I'm here, and I'm not leaving again"

"Your not?"

"Of coarse not. How could I ever leave you?"

Chloe closed the gap between them and gently pressed her lips against Beca's. She pulled back just enough to look into Beca's navy blue eyes.

"I love you Beca"

"I love you to Chloe, I always will"


End file.
